Skins Series 3
by Sk1ns
Summary: Sometimes I watch TV shows and then I go and write it as a story, adding more to it. This is what I have done with Skins, second generation. I've only done the first episode so, I will eventually do the rest. May take some time though.


Freddie woke up, slowly he lifted himself out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers and a semi clean t-shirt. Freddie ran downstairs, grabbed his skateboard and swung his backpack over his right shoulder. The dark haired boy skated through groups of people, on stairs. Past a bus, which he narrowly avoided being hit by. Plus, the on coming car. Freddie returned to the pavement where he knocked a Policeman over. A text made Freddie come to a halt. Flipping open his phone, he read the name, _'Cook'_. Freddie moved his eyes to read the text. _'Sparking your last spliff.'_ Freddie grinned, shut his phone and looked up at the direction he was heading.

"Fuckers." Freddie got back on his skateboard. The Policeman close behind. He swerved through a construction site and flew off the ramp over the construction itself. The builder turning around to swear at him. Freddie started skidding to a halt, just before a rubbish truck.

"Fredster!" Cook yelled as Freddie walked across the road. "This stuff is fucking rubbish by the way." Cook reminded him.

"Stop stealing my fucking spliff." Freddie said, as he walked towards the table where his two best friends, Cook and JJ sat. "Morning gents, you evil bastards." Freddie took the spliff from Cook and inhaled it, holding it between his lips as he sat down.

"I got you some breakfast." Cook grinned as he pushed a pint of lager in front of Freddie.

"They allowed to sell lager at eight in the morning?" Freddie asked, removing the spliff from his lips. Cook leant back in his chair.

"I had a word." He replied as he tapped his nose. "JJ's got some interesting facts about the lager." JJ rambled on an on about calories and hops.

"However, you could argue in some sense that hops constitutes as your five a day." Freddie nodded in approval.

"That'll do me." Cook added as he drank some more beer. Freddie taking some more spliff. JJ taking a bite of his Snickers bar. Cook downed the beer in a few seconds and slammed the plastic cup down on the table. Cook pointed to Freddie's beer.

"You're not having that, Freds?" Cook asked as he took it from him.

"That's his fourth so far." JJ pointed out.

"Cook? Is that a good idea, mate? We've got College in half an hour." Freddie reminded.

"Yes! You'll be carrying an attention deficit throughout the day." JJ laughed.

"More like intelligence deficit." Freddie added. Cook downed yet another lager and slammed it on the table with a burp.

"Pig." Some woman said. JJ and Freddie laughing.

"What are we gonna do then?" Cook asked.

"Your going to bunk off your first day of College?" Freddie questioned.

"Freddie, mate. The sun is shining, spliff. We're sorted." Cook answered. "Feels like the beginning of something, so I'm waiting."

"For what?" Freddie asked, rolling his eyes.

"For a signal!"

"We're starting College, Cook!" Freddie snapped.

"No, Freds. We're waiting. Somethings gotta happen to start us off." Cook replied.

"You're running a randomized fake model, to determine whether you continue in full time education?" JJ asked.

"I need motivation. It needs to be better than sitting here, in the sun, with you two. Drinking beers and smoking this." Cook replied again. He ordered two more beers. "It's got potential this day." Cook added. "It's pregnant." He added again with a laugh. Smoking the spliff again. Freddie rubbed the back of his neck and stared up at the sky. Himself and JJ trying not to laugh at Cook's stupidity.

"Shouldn't someone pick up that bike, before it causes and accident?" Just as JJ spoke a car hit the bike and swerved into a pole. The boys jumped. Cook laughing like usual. The man driving the car got out in anger.

"For fuck's sake. Jesus shit." The man swore as he slammed the car door shut. "Where the fuck? What the fuck? Look at it!" The man was definitely angry. Swearing as he assessed the damage. "Look at my fucking car! You saw that didn't you?" He asked, walking over to an older woman passing by.

"I dunno. You drove into the pole." The woman responded.

"I did not! The fucking bike jumped out in front of me!" The man threw his hands up with anger. Freddie smirking and shaking his head a little as he caught sight of the girl smoking a cigarette, in the front passengers seat of the car. The girl staring back at him.

"That girls staring at you, Freddie." JJ always pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah." Freddie said, not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"Maybe she's looking at me." JJ smiled.

"She's not looking at you, JJ." Freddie always bursting JJ's bubble.

"Okay." JJ mumbled. "Nice hair." He added.

"Yeah." Freddie repeated, still not averting his eyes.

"She's got nice hair and nice eyes." JJ spoke. "And nice breasts probably."

"Shut up, JJ!" Freddie said, his eyes still fixed on the girl.

"Nipples. Can you just imagine her bottom?" JJ said. Freddie smirking. "She's absolutely lovely." Freddie finally came back to reality and noticed Cook had disappeared.

"I want your mobile number." The man spoke to the woman.

"For what?"

"If not that an email then. Look at the state of my fucking car. You must have seen something you demented bitch." The man was full of rage.

"Wh-what happened?" Cook walked over holding his head and what appeared to be blood on his face.

"Is that your bike? You fucking idiot."

"I was signaling you, you just kept coming." Cook lied. Freddie picked up a knocked over ketchup bottle. Cook wasn't covered in blood he was covered in ketchup.

"I didn't even see you for pete's sake. You came out of fucking nowhere!"

"I was trying to make you see me, but you kept coming, man."

"No, that's bollocks." The man shook his head.

"You wrecked my bike!"

"You haven't got a witness!" The man hesitated a little. "Nobody saw me knock you off your bike."

"I did." The woman spoke up. "It was just like he said. You ran him over and now he's bleeding."

"Prefusely." Cook added. "Perhaps we should call the Police, man. I think it's a crime scene."

"No. No. No. There's not need for that. I'm sure we can sort this out. Lemme buy you a new bike." The girl got out of the car after finishing her cigaretted and stared at Cook, through heavy eyelined eyes. She walked up to him, checking him out as she lifted a finger and wiped it along his ketchup covered cheek. She licked her finger.

"Sweet." She smiled and walked away. Freddie and JJ got up and stood by Cook, watching the girl walk away. Staring at her ass as she walked.

"Do you think she's going where were going?" JJ asked.

"She is now." Cook answered. Freddie grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
